


Deep dick

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied Switching, M/M, Smut, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, references from debut era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Inspired by thedeep dickshirt that Daniel wore during KCON LA 2017. Mostly a pwp.





	Deep dick

 

 

 

It comes to Seongwoo’s attention about two days after KCON LA 2017.

 

Currently it's 11pm, and Seongwoo is casually scrolling on twitter, relaxing back in the hotel after filming an episode of WannaOne Go’s second season. Seongwoo chuckles lightly at his phone screen, amused by all the fan comments about Daniel’s clothing. All Seongwoo first wanted to do was to look for new pictures taken of him and to check out the fan reactions of their performance. But instead, what Seongwoo finds amuses him thoroughly. Seongwoo’s english isn't the most fluent but he knows enough to hold a simple conversation - and he definitely knows the implications of the words aptly placed near his boyfriend’s crotch.

 

 _Deep dick._ Seongwoo laughs to himself again, scanning through the tweets made by fans suffering a mental breakdown. _Oh if they only knew._  

 

“What are you smiling at?” Daniel asks while still tapping skincare on his face, freshly out of the shower. Seongwoo smiles at him, tapping a spot next to him on the mattress while playfully throwing himself into position where he could be drawn like a french girl on the Titanic. It makes Daniel grin, the familiar huge puppy smile that Seongwoo had grown to love appearing on his face. Seongwoo had only gotten to know Daniel four months ago since the start of Produce 101 but he already knows that he would like to see that smile for the rest of his life.The mattress dips downward as Daniel slides into the same bed next to Seongwoo, leaving the other bed in their hotel room unoccupied.

 

One of the many perks of traveling, aside from a constantly clean room thanks to room service, is the privacy Seongwoo and Daniel has to cuddle whenever they wanted without Jisung complaining. The other members had casted knowing looks at them when they had immediately offered to room together when the manager began to give out the room keys, giving their simple reason that _Ongniel is Science_. “Remember to use protection boys,” was all Jisung had said while whisper smirking at the blushing duo. Jisung skipped happily away with his luggage, thankful that he was staying with the manager away from the lovesick couple who were constantly in their honeymoon phase.

 

Daniel slips his arms around Seongwoo’s waist, happily perching his face onto Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo coos at the affection, turning to press a kiss onto Daniel’s rosy cheek and earning a tight hug from him. The younger was obviously happy, still excited from the fact that he was overseas for the first time.

 

“I was smiling at our sexy center, bandmate and love of my life, Kang Daniel.”

 

“Cheesy, too cheesy hyung.” Daniel whines but he laughs anyway, about to turn his attention to Seongwoo’s phone.

 

“You have a lot of girls and boys talking about you on twitter because of our KCON performance, I’m a little jealous.”

 

“Ah, hyung don’t be, you’re so great and talented and handsome and funny, I’m sure you have many fans too,” Daniel says while moving closer towards Seongwoo, almost spooning the elder on their sides. Seongwoo couldn’t help but chuckle brightly, lowering his face to leave a loving peck on Daniel’s lips. Daniel deepens the kiss, chasing Seongwoo’s mouth when he’s about to move away and Seongwoo laughs between shared breaths, obliging with his boyfriend’s actions.

 

“I don’t mean that I have a complex, Daniel. I mean that you have a lot of people who want you and I’m feeling a bit possessive.”   

 

“Oh, I could say the same thing, hyung. Don’t think that I don’t notice the looks the audience gives you while you’re on stage. I might be center but you are the most handsome and desirable person here in this band. But I know they can’t have what we have,” Daniel replies quickly, with a reddening hue of his cheeks. “I love you, Seongwoo.”

 

“I was just blessed to be me I guess,” Seongwoo also flushes, raising his hands to squish Daniel’s cheeks together. “You’re my adorable peach, always giving me too much compliments. I love you too.”

 

".... Deep dick?"

 

Seongwoo groans loudly. “Spoilt the moment, Niel ah.”

 

“I can't help it, your phone screen is facing me directly when you moved my face. And is that tweet with a zoomed in picture of my crotch?” Daniel asks with a raised eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face.

 

“There’s nothing much there anyway, I don’t know why the KCON cameraman zoomed in to your dick during Pick Me either,” Seongwoo says nonchalantly, laughing when Daniel gasps in offence before swatting him on the chest.

 

“Fuck you, Seongwoo.”

 

“What’s the matter, can’t a joke? Can't let your ego get bigger, it might even reach the size of my dick. _So big and so deep hyung, ah!_ ” Seongwoo moans exaggeratedly, doing a terrible impersonation of his lover while crushing a pouty Daniel into a hug. Daniel turns his face away from Seongwoo, half-heartedly using his hands to push him away.

 

“Aww, don’t go pouty on me babe, I’m sorry. Your dick is beautiful, the best dick I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and my hands, my mouth and my ass-”

 

“Okay enough Seongwoo, I get it,” Daniel chuckles, his laughter a light twinkling when Seongwoo gets right into his personal space, pressing a loving kiss onto his nose. Daniel doesn’t know when it happens but the hitch in his breath is instant when Seongwoo grabs at his crotch, the hand rubbing slow circles on top of his hardening cock. Seongwoo smirks as he feels Daniel shuddering under his touch, the younger pushing his hips eagerly against his hand. Daniel closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together into a kiss that now burns with desire.

 

“Already?” Daniel says with a lopsided grin while Seongwoo climbs onto his lap. “We just had sex like barely over a day ago.”

 

“ _Niel._ I do what I do and you do what you do. _We’re young, wild and free_.”

 

“...Did you just quote a B.A.P song at me?”

 

“Maybe I did. But do you want to show me again how deep your dick can get, _mister deep dick?_ ” Seongwoo says coyly, playing innocent but the glint in his eyes betrays him - making Daniel swallow the imaginary lump in his throat. A shiver runs down Daniel’s spine as Seongwoo presses him back into the bed’s headboard before making a show of taking off his shirt. Seongwoo’s unblemished skin and his softly defined abs greets Daniel and Daniel feels a spark heat up lowly in his guts. _Damn, no matter how much I see him Seongwoo is still beautiful._

 

“Do you have condoms, love? I’m out of them.” Seongwoo asks.

 

“I have some stashed in the back compartment of my luggage, Minhyun hyung slipped them into my pocket during lunch yesterday.”

 

“Ah. Our reliable Hwang emperor, I should thank him tomorrow when we fly back.” Seongwoo says, getting off Daniel’s lap and moving towards the younger’s luggage. And Seongwoo does it while swaying his boxer-brief clad butt a little too much while doing so. Daniel hardens a little more in his shorts when he notices the still visible faint scratch marks on Seongwoo’s back from when Seongwoo had fucked him against the wall during their first night in Los Angeles. For all their difference in figures aside, Seongwoo was still a man and had the strength to keep Daniel away from the ground until his orgasm had hit.

 

“You’re so cute, Daniel,” Seongwoo laughs when he turns around, condom and lube in his hand. Daniel is already naked on the bed, clothes discarded on the floor beside him. “So young and eager. Have you always been this cute?”

 

“ _Hyung_ , I’m only a year younger,” Daniel whines but Seongwoo muffles any next protest quickly with a kiss and hand wrapped around around his cock.

 

“I know, but you are indeed cute, despite being the group’s designated sexy one,” Seongwoo says seriously, chuckling when Daniel tries to grumble unhappily. Seongwoo settles himself on top of Daniel’s lap easily, enjoying the firmness of his boyfriend’s thighs as he gives Daniel a few quick strokes on his dick. Daniel’s cock is beautiful and girthy, thick like the thighs that Seongwoo loves to grab as much as possible. “Have I said how much I appreciate your thighs getting international attention? I feel sorry for the fans, they’d never know how how nice they look wrapped around them.”

 

Daniel flushes under Seongwoo’s dark gaze that still holds his signature mirth and humour. “Only every other second you breathe.”

 

Seongwoo laughs lowly, rolling down the condom onto Daniel’s cock and emptying the packet of lube over the hard length. Daniel sucks in a large breath as he holds the base of his cock, watching Seongwoo position himself over the blunt head. Seongwoo doesn’t bother preparing himself with fingers, saying that he likes the initial stretch of slowly sinking down his boyfriend’s dick. It’s the pleasurable kind of hurting he always says. Seongwoo’s face scrunches in pleasure, sighing loudly when he finally sinks down fully on Daniel’s cock. Seongwoo stays still for a moment to adjust while Daniel curls his toes, holding the elder closer while buried in the tight, _tight_ heat of his lover.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel gasps as Seongwoo starts a steady but fast pace, slamming himself up and down Daniel’s cock. Daniel rolls his hips along with Seongwoo’s rhythm, breathing heavily while holding Seongwoo’s waist in place. Daniel whimpers when Seongwoo clenches around his cock, at almost every single upward bounce Seongwoo takes. Seongwoo laughs breathlessly, digging his fingers into Daniel’s fleshy thighs while he rides him. Daniel’s cock stretches Seongwoo wide open, the loud squelch of lube is filthy with Seongwoo’s loud moans, mixing with Daniel’s equally wrecked sounds.

 

“Daniel, love, Niel-ah, _Fuck,_ ” Seongwoo calls out, cursing softly while he rocks down Daniel’s cock. _I’m so full, Daniel stuffs me so well._ Seongwoo slams himself near selfishly onto Daniel, using his boyfriend’s cock for his own pleasure while trying to find the best angle to hit his sweet spots. Daniel grunts as his eyes fluttered close, letting Seongwoo use him up and he whines almost deliriously when Seongwoo squeezes extra hard around his cock. Seongwoo must have found the perfect position as he begins to ride harder, while throwing his head back at a constant as he clings onto Daniel’s wide shoulders.

 

“S-Seongwoo, Seongwoo hyung, _Seongwoo ah!_ ” Daniel sobs out, slinging his arms around the elder’s waist while he kisses him heatedly, with tongue and teeth between mewls. Somehow Daniel's cock manages to lodge even _deeper_ inside of Seongwoo, pushing hard on his prostate, and Seongwoo shivers uncontrollably. Seongwoo’s cock slaps against Daniel's abs, leaking as he rides and rides with a dirty swivel of talented hips. The pace is turning frantic and Daniel curses audibly, affected by the up-close view of how needy Seongwoo is - the kiss bruised red of his lips, the bob of his adam’s apple with each fuck of his hips and the sweat dripping down his neck.

 

“Wanna come, Seongwoo” Daniel moans, feeling like his brain was about to short circuit anytime soon. He trembles hard under Seongwoo who is beginning to jerk himself off his left hand. “Gonna to come, hyung, I wanna make you come too. I _really_ want to make you come. ”

 

“Anything for you, I’d come for you,” Seongwoo pants, both amused and aroused. “Fuck me harder, Niel. _Deeper._ ”

 

Daniel muffles Seongwoo’s name into Seongwoo’s tongue, their sloppy kiss unbashful and eager. Daniel bucks up with the best he could, letting his hips meet Seongwoo’s ass when he drops down on his cock. Seongwoo bounces without a care, letting out loud groans full of praise for Daniel. They would only have themselves to blame if they were too sore to dance properly back in Korea.

 

Daniel fists the bedsheets, arching his back in ecstasy and crying out whenever Seongwoo slams down particularly ruthlessly, the walls of his ass milking his cock. Seongwoo rolls helplessly against Daniel’s undulating hips, fire blazing deep within his core and all of a sudden he goes stiff, nerves fried with pleasure. Seongwoo comes hard with a grunt, white semen spurting out in ropes on top of Daniel’s abs and chest. Daniel follows instantly, burying his cock deep inside Seongwoo’s still clenching ass and filling up the condom fully.

 

“Good puppy, I love you,” Seongwoo says tiredly, flopping on top of Daniel and pushing him downwards to the mattress. Daniel laughs lowly as Seongwoo gives a grimace while slipping off his lover’s softening cock. _Hyung is cute._

 

“I love you too, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo smiles softly while laying next to Daniel, waiting for him to get his bearings back fully. “Wanna shower together?”

 

“Help me wash my back?” Daniel beams as Seongwoo nods, perching his head on his shoulder.

 

The next kiss Seongwoo gives Daniel leaves him with a lingering sense of comfort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone one likes this! this is the first wannaone fanfic i'm writing and i would appreciate your kudos and comments :) not yet self betaed


End file.
